The present invention relates to tilting and angling mechanisms for dozer blades and more specifically relates to an improvement in the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,832 granted to Cooper on Nov. 16, 1976.
The blade tilting and angling mechanism of the Cooper patent relies on special valving located in the hydraulic control system for the tilt and angling actuators for ensuring that excessive pressures are not built up in the angling actuators when the blade is tilted.